Identical Differences
by Llamas Rock
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka and her twin sister Ren start at Ouran Academy. Chaos ensues. Title subject to change. Pairings not decided. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all (: Rocky here. I thought I'd finally give posting a story on here a go. This chapter is MAJORLY short, but only because I want your opinions before I continue with longer chapters. So yeah... Enjoy loves~**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and it's characters do not belong to me.**

**One**

The alarm beeped loudly and I jolted upright in my bed. I blinked groggily, yawning hugely as I slammed my hand down on the alarm. Across the hall, I heard my sister's alarm going off too. I pushed myself out of bed as her alarm finally shut off. I yawned again, stretching and rolling my shoulders before opening my room door and smiling at my twin as she walked out of her room.

"Morning Haruhi," I mumbled sleepily, waving lazily.

"Morning Ren," Haruhi replied, looking far more awake than me.

I grinned slightly at my sister, still finding it strange to see her with short hair. Some kid had stuck a lump of gum in her hair the day before and she, stubborn as ever, refused to let me help get it out and cut off most of her hair instead. She looked rather boyish now, but I thought short hair suited her despite it all.

Unconsciously, I reached up to ruffle my still long hair. Haruhi watched the movement with wide brown eyes, exactly the same as mine. At least people would be able to tell us apart now. Having an identical twin was fun, but it got grating when people kept on confusing us with the other. The only person who could tell the difference was our father, and our mother had when she was alive.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked her as we started walking towards the main room of our apartment.

"The usual," Haruhi told me. I nodded and threw myself down onto the floor, watching her go into the kitchen area.

Haruhi and I had worked out a system after Mom had died. She would make breakfast, I would make lunch or dinner and we'd work together to make supper. We also had a rotation of who did what chores around the house. It worked well and the routine was comforting.

The main reason Haruhi made breakfast was because I was horrible in the morning. I had to drink at least three cups of coffee to feel really awake in the mornings, and it was worse on weekends because I'd sleep in later than Haruhi.

I yawned once again, smiling thankfully at Haruhi as she handed me a steaming cup of coffee. I gulped it down, immune to the heat after years of the same thing. I set the cup down gently, grinning as Haruhi slid another cup in front of me along with breakfast. She sat down opposite me, her own breakfast before her. We ate in silence. My mind was churning in anticipation. Today was our first day at Ouran Academy. We were on a scholarship and we would be the only two 'commoners' in the school. At least we'll have each other, I thought, trying to take a positive outlook on the situation.

Haruhi finished breakfast before me and got up to go get ready. I finished my breakfast shortly after and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I knew Haruhi would be wearing clothes that would blend in a little with the uniforms at Ouran, so I decided to wear something bright and colourful. I rummaged through my wardrobe before pulling out a pair of bright pink skinny jeans and a blue top.

I quickly changed out of my pyjamas and pulled my clothes on. I yanked on my favourite black sneakers and my faux leather jacket. I threw my hair into a ponytail and left my room, heading to the bathroom. I walked in and brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face before returning to the main room.

Haruhi was there in a baggy brown jumper, plain black trousers and black shoes. She had on an old pair of glasses and she looked like a boy. I grinned, snickering quietly behind my hand as I walked over to her.

"Ready to go, bro?" I chirped brightly.

"Bro?" Haruhi repeated, looking a little confused.

"Well, yeah. You look like a guy right now," I told her.

Haruhi just shrugged before heading out of the apartment. I followed after her, a silly little smile tugging at my lips. We talked little on the way to the train. Haruhi wasn't very talkative and even though I was, we didn't talk all the time. I found we communicated silently a lot of the time. We could pick out subtle differences in each other's moods and could simply share a look and know what the other meant.

It was really nice to have a twin. It was like having a best friend, only ten times better. And sure, we had our arguments, but we got over them quickly enough. We were twins and we had been together since we were born. We knew everything about each other, even when the other didn't know it themselves.

Haruhi was the other half of my brain. Our father always said that Haruhi was my sensible half and I was Haruhi's wild half. It was pretty true; Haruhi always thought things through and did the most logical thing. I just dived in head first and thought about it later. Haruhi would stay up late to finish her homework. I would stay up late to watch TV. Haruhi put work before play. I put play before work. We were pretty much utter opposites, despite our identical appearance. I thought that was why we got on so well most of the time.

I grinned to myself, lagging behind Haruhi a little even as she called at me to hurry before we were late for the train. Yeah, she was the other, more sensible, half of my brain alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know if I should continue loves!<strong>

**~Rocky xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again loves~ Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites I got for the first chapter. I thought I might as well post again today. I want to know; would you rather short chapters with almost daily updates or longer chapters but scattered updates? Let me know in review!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Two**

When Haruhi and I finally arrived at Ouran after a twenty minute train ride, it was pretty busy. The courtyard was filled with boys wearing grey-blue blazers, black trousers and black shoes and girls in puffy yellow dresses that made them look like pastries. I felt hugely thankful that I didn't have to wear the uniform as Haruhi and I started heading to the main doors.

We gained a fair bit of attention as we walked across the courtyard. Haruhi had her head buried in a book already, so she didn't really notice it much. I, on the other hand, was very aware of the stares and whispers. I heard some girls muttering about clothes choice and couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across my face.

I glanced around curiously, giggling when I saw the pond with a marble cherub peeing into the waters. Haruhi looked up at my giggle and I gestured at the cherub. A small smile quirked at her lips as she returned to her reading. I watched her briefly before returning to gazing around Ouran,

It was a magnificent building. I had already seen it a few times so I wasn't awestruck like I had been the first time, but it was still pretty damn amazing. There were numerous buildings all connected by sheltered pathways. All the buildings were made of a pinkish material. There were expansive gardens and a clock tower towering over the entire school, casting a long shadow over what I assumed was a soccer field.

It was painfully extravagant and over the top, and I wondered if it was a reflection of the students. I had no problems with the blatant richness of the place, but I knew Haruhi would have issues. She was pragmatic and would think that it was all far too unnecessary and irritating. However, I also knew that she would admire the beauty of the building despite her complaints.

We reached the main doors and I nudged Haruhi in the ribs to get her attention. She glared at me before marking her place and snapping her book shut. I simply beamed back at her before jauntily heading down a hallway.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Haruhi called, hurrying to catch up to me.

"Not a clue," I replied brightly. "I mean, I know we have to get to Class 1-A, but I have no idea where that is."

Haruhi furrowed her brows at me. "So we're just going to wander around and hope for the best?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Haruhi threw her hands up in the air, muttering under her breath. I grinned at her before continuing down the hallway. I hummed lightly, a spring in my step. I felt extraordinarily happy for some reason, and I was going to enjoy the good mood while it lasted.

After a few minutes of wandering around and stubbornly refusing to ask for directions from the students scattered around the halls, we finally stumbled upon Class 1-A. There were already a few students inside, mostly a cluster of girls in those horrific dressed crowded around two red head boys.

The boys had dark amber eyes and spiked hair, each one with a parting going in a different direction. Their features were utterly identical and a small, pleased smile spread across my face. Haruhi and I had never met twins before and I was eager to get to know them.

"Haruhi, look!" I hissed at her, my smile widening. "Twins!"

Haruhi followed my line of sight and smile settled on her face. We had always expressed interest in meeting other twins, but the opportunity had never presented itself. I began walking over to them when I tripped over air, arms flailing wildly as I trained to gain purchase on something to stop myself from falling. I was unsuccessful and fell to the ground with a light thud. I sighed to myself, dragging my hand across my face before standing.

All eyes had turned to me, their attention obvious caught by my previous flailing. I pushed away the blush threatening to colour my cheeks, instead grinning jauntily. I waved at the room in general, vaguely aware of Haruhi sweatdropping behind me.

"Hello!" I chirped. "I'm Fujioka Ren, pleased to meet you all."

The room blinked at me collectively and my grin faltered a little. _How odd,_ I mused. There was no reply for a moment before the twin boys gained devilish smiles and slipped out of their seats before sidling into view.

"Hello," they chorused, leaning down a little so our eyes were at the same height.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," finished the other.

I cocked my head to the side, surveying them intently before nodding. "I'll remember that," I promised, knowing how irritating it could get to be mistaken for the other twin.

Kaoru snorted slightly as the straightened, arms slung over each other's shoulders.

"This is my twin, Haruhi," I chirped, gesturing at Haruhi who was still standing in the door way. She walked over to me, staring passively at the Hitachiins.

"Twin?" Hikaru echoed, a curious and slightly excited expression on his face as he looked between Haruhi and I.

"Twin," we confirmed, our voices melding together as we spoke.

"Your fraternal twins right?" Kaoru asked. "Since Haruhi is a guy."

I opened my mouth to deny this but Haruhi simply shrugged. It become apparent to me that, while Haruhi simply didn't care about what gender she was recognised as, this could turn out to be a wonderful prank.

"That's right," I agreed, a gleam in my eyes. Haruhi turned to look at me, arching her eyebrow slightly. I winked quickly, silently telling her to play along. Haruhi was quite used to my slightly odd schemes by now, so she simply let it go. _Ah, I love my sister, _I thought happily.

The bell rang then and everyone returned to their seats. Haruhi slid into a seat at the front and I sat next to her, tapping out an idle beat on my desk with my fingers. I resumed my humming, though it was quieter this time around. A minute slipped by before a teacher burst into the classroom.

It was a woman, probably in her early thirties. She had chin length black hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and she had a slender figure. There was a warm, pretty smile on her face as she brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

"Good morning, class," she greeted. "I'm Sasaki Hikari and I will be your Sensei this year."

There was a general murmur of greeting and Sasaki-sensei smiled wider. She placed a briefcase on the desk at the front of the room before leaning against it, crossing her ankles absently as she surveyed the class.

"We will start by calling roll. I want everyone to put their hand up when the answer so I can put a face to the name."

A mutter of agreement ran through the room and I smiled. I rather liked Sasaki-sensei already. She seemed nice enough but she was obviously fairly strict too. I doubted she would have an issue with enforcing any rules but I also doubted she was the type to scream at people for breathing wrong.

She moved around the desk, sitting down behind it and picking up a long piece of paper. She began calling out names, crossing off each name that was answered. There was nobody missing for the first day and she looked decidedly happy as she stood again, clapping her hands together.

"Alright then! Today, we're going to be starting by..."

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I fought off a groan of disappointment. Sasaki-sensei was a great teacher. She made the lessons fun and interesting and when we had stopped for lunch I already felt like I had learned a lot. I had been scribbling away taking notes all day and i had already filled up four pages of my new notepad.<p>

A glance over at Haruhi let me know she was feeling very satisfied. Haruhi had never liked any of the teachers at our middle school. She said they were extremely boring - which was saying something, considering it was coming from _Haruhi_ - and didn't really know what they were talking about. Obviously, Haruhi liked Sasaki-sensei and was looking forward to more lessons with her.

"Now, for homework," Sasaki-sensei called over the noise of numerous teens getting ready to leave. "I want you to pick a topic that we discussed today and write an essay about the topic. I want a minimum of two thousand words!"

A groan went through the class, though Haruhi was looking decidedly pleased. A grin tugged at my lips at my sister as I stood, packing away my things. I stretched languidly, my bark arching as my toes curled inside my shoes.

"C'mon Haruhi," I called to my sister. "You said you wanted to check out the Libraries before school shuts."

"I know," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes as she stood. "I'm not an idiot."

"I know, m'dear, I know," I assured her with a wink. "You go on ahead, I wanted to ask the twins something," I told her.

Haruhi shrugged and nodded, waving absently before walking out of the room. I smiled fondly at her back before turning to face the back of the room. The twins were still in their seats, talking to each other in low voices. I sauntered over, plopping ungracefully into a seat opposite Kaoru's desk.

I leaned my elbows on his desk table, leaning forward slightly. My hair fell into my eyes but I made no move to brush it away. "What's this Host Club I heard some girls chattering about earlier?" I asked bluntly.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked over at me, twin smiles on their faces. We had chattered a little during the small breaks between lessons and at lunch. I got on with them well enough. They were quite devilish and always looking for new ways to have fun, from what I could gather.

"Come to the Third Music Room at four and find out," Hikaru said with a wink.

"I have no patience and Haruhi and I might be leaving before that," I stated blankly.

"Too bad," Kaoru teased lightly.

"_Baka_!" I declared loudly.

The twins looked offended, though I knew they were only acting. I rolled my eyes at them before standing and flouncing off, flashing a backwards wave as I left the room. I easily picked out Haruhi amongst the crowd of yellow dresses and grey-blue blazers and I weaved through the crowd towards her.

"What did you want to ask the twins?" Haruhi questioned, though I could tell she wasn't really interested.

I gave a one shouldered shrug as I answered, "Nothing important. Just about something a few girls were gossiping about."

Haruhi nodded in acceptance before looking up at me. "So, care to explain to me why you agreed when Kaoru called me a guy?"

"Just having a little fun, Haruhi dear," I told her with a wink. She sweatdropped and I grinned widely. "Ah, look, there's one of the Libraries," I announced, pointing at the correct room.

Haruhi and I walked over to the grand double doors and cracked them open. The noise level washed over us. It didn't sound like a Library at all, more like a café or restaurant. A pleasant hum of chatter encased the room and though I enjoyed it, I knew Haruhi was looking for somewhere quiet to study. We shut the doors and began searching for one of the three remaining Libraries.

I trailed behind Haruhi, painfully bored as we wandered through the school. I was never a big fan of Libraries. I was a fairly loud person, more like our father, and Libraries were meant to be quiet. If all the Libraries at Ouran, however, were always filled with some level of noise, then I was sure I would enjoy them very much.

The three remaining Libraries were as noisy as the first and Haruhi was extremely frustrated, I could tell. We walked through the empty halls silently. I was a few steps behind Haruhi because I kept on stopping to examine some of the fancy architecture that caught my eye.

I almost bumped into Haruhi when she paused to stare out of a window. She didn't say anything and I didn't either, instead leaving Haruhi to her musings. I wondered if she was thinking of Mother. I knew she still talked to her sometimes and I couldn't blame her. Though I loved both of our parent's dearly, I had always been a little closer to Dad. I had been utterly devastated when Mom had died, but Haruhi had seemed to be taking harder than me.

She started off again without saying a word and I followed after her, fighting off a bored yawn. My eyes glazed over as we wandered through the hallways for another five minutes before Haruhi slowed to a stop at a room. She looked up the sign above the door before reaching out and clasping the door handle. She turned it and the door swung open.

We were met by a swirl of rose petals and a chorus of, "Welcome."

My mouth fell open a little. _Well shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Not too fussed on the ending, but there you go. Review if you please~<strong>

**~Rocky xxx**_  
><em>


End file.
